Un genre de pulsion
by Sylphida
Summary: Et il a fallu qu'il se présente ainsi, la bouche en cœur et les yeux brillants pour tout chambouler dans ma vie tranquille de jeune Serpentard moyennement séduisante, à peine plus intelligente et manquant clairement de discernement.
1. La faiblesse qui me perdra un jour

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai rien volé, la majorité de ces personnages n'est pas à moi.

**Notes:** Que dire? Je ne sais pas trop s'il faut que je fasse une fic à chapitres ou un ensemble de OS sur le même couple... J'aviserais ^^

Il n'est pas certain que vous aimiez. C'est un peu normal et je comprend, vu la qualité douteuse de mes écrits en général. J'espère juste qu'avec la pratique, cela va s'améliorer un jour.

(Si j'ai fait ne serait-ce qu'une faute d'orthographe, il faut me le signaler, que j'aille me pendre dans les plus brefs délais.)

**1. La faiblesse qui me perdra un jour:**

C'est une journée comme les autres. Millicent me réveille et parvient à me faire asseoir sur le matelas alors que Tracey pose mon uniforme à côté de moi. Je crois que je n'ai même pas la force de m'habiller et c'est toujours pareil. Cette dernière grogne, mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, elles ont arrêté de se plaindre depuis notre deuxième année, je pense. Elles savent que je suis pas du matin, c'est comme ça. Mon cerveau, juste après son éveil, est incapable de me faire faire quoique ce soit.

Daphné commence à me brosser les cheveux. Le jour où je les ai fait couper, elle a failli se suicider. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas si courts que ça, maintenant. Ils sont coupés carré, comme lors de mes premières années à Poudlard et cette coupe me fait bien me sentir. Je suis tout à fait à l'aise pour dessiner et courir et la vie pour moi c'est à peu près ça. Elle grimace et demande à Millicent:

«Je lui fais une queue de cheval?

-Ses cheveux sont trop courts et trop fins, pour ça. Ça ferait plus queue de rat qu'autre chose...

-Je les laisse lâchés?»

Tracey sourit en mettant sa chemise:

«Emmène-la plutôt se laver le visage. On pourra lui tirer deux ou trois mots à propos de ce qu'elle a fait hier... Et elle s'habillera seule, cette fois. J'en ai marre. Bon sang, regardez-la, on dirait un légume...»

J'ai un sourire hagard, c'est une journée comme les autres. Elle veulent connaître mon horrible petit secret? Elles peuvent toujours courir. Même dans cet état, je ne peux le révéler.

On s'installe pour manger et Blaise trouve le moyen de copier sur le parchemin de Draco, entre deux verres une assiette de bacon et sa fourchette, tout en s'arrangeant pour que Mcgo ne le remarque pas. Je relève le nez avec dédain. Les Serpentards ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Je lui demande, à bout de nerfs:

«Blaise, grouille! J'ai demandé à copier avant toi! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, c'est pas la première fois que je rendrais pas un devoir à temps et si ça se produit, et qu'elle me donne une détention, Blaise, tu es mort pour moi. Tu m'écoutes?»

Je copie ce que je peux avant qu'il ne faille aller en cours et oui, je sais que je n'en ai pas le temps, mais mes yeux se dirigent de leur propre chef vers cette table sur laquelle jamais ils ne devraient se poser. Je continue d'écrire, et je ne sais pas ce que j'écris, mais quand même cette nuque me fait un effet particulier.

C'est une matinée comme les autres. Je n'ai rien mangé, je suis toujours en train de copier sur le travail de Draco qui grogne parce qu'on a _encore_ taché son parchemin. Et, comme à chaque fois, mes yeux se fixent sur cette nuque et sur ces cheveux bruns, et il a fallu qu'à nouveau leur propriétaire se retourne au mauvais moment et me remarque.

Et comprenne.

Je crois que je vais mourir de honte.

Je prend la direction de la salle de Métamorphose et je repense à ce que j'ai disséqué hier soir, désertant la salle commune pour une quelconque tour du château. J'ai toujours trouvé ridicule de réfléchir plutôt que d'agir. Parce que la jeunesse est de courte durée et le bonheur aussi, donc. Et que passée cette poignée d'années, on aura tout le temps de méditer. Vieux, et, je l'espère et fait tout pour, pas totalement aigri.

Hier, je me suis expliqué des choses et j'en ai ignoré d'autres. Délibérément. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas. Que pareille lubie coûte beaucoup trop cher et que j'ai intérêt à me faire discrète vu les problèmes que j'ai avec mes parents.

Si ça se sait, je serais au mieux la risée de tous et au pire considérée comme traître à mon sang. Ça peut sonner mélodramatique et peut-être que c'est ça qui me plaît, au fond. Mais si vous saviez à quel point je m'en fiche.

Ces histoires de pureté de sang, très peu pour moi.

Et je sais aussi qu'il est sang-de-bourbe sans même connaître son prénom car il le clame haut et fort. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à tant de courage de la part d'un Poufsouffle et j'aurais adoré prétendre que c'est justement ça qui m'a le plus plu chez lui. Mais personne ne pourrait y croire. Tout d'abord parce que le courage n'est pas une qualité que nous, Serpentards, affectionnons en particulier. Ensuite parce qu'il faudrait le voir et alors on comprendrait dans la seconde.

Non, il a été mal réparti. C'est pas possible autrement. Il est fait pour Serpentard, il aurait même fait de l'ombre à Draco et Merlin seul sait à quel point j'adule ce dernier.

Il a de ces yeux méchants, vraiment, vous devriez le voir. Un contraste énorme par rapport à tous les autres losers de sa maison. Incroyable.

Et il a cet air tellement vicieux. Et intelligent. Et sadique.

Il aime s'époumoner et s'imposer et il aime faire parler de lui. Il fait tâche à Poufsouffle et... Non, je voulais dire que tous les Poufsouffle faisaient tâche à Poudlard sauf lui.

Une telle prestance, un fichu magnétisme à vous clouer sur votre chaise, bouche bée devant sa nuque et ses cheveux trop longs et mal entretenus. Je pense qu'il les coupe lui même mais c'est juste une supposition.

Je disais donc ne pas connaître son nom et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que ça se fasse. Ça donnerait un peu plus de réalité à ma lubie et ça me serait fatal.

Je rend mon devoir et Mcgo le refuse, m'invitant à lui rendre le double de longueur demandée pour demain. Fichtre, je n'y arriverais pas.

Les heures passent et s'allongent et j'ai un mal fou à me situer dans la journée. Il y a des jours comme ça, j'ai même plus conscience de l'heure qu'il est. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans un couloir. Je jette un coup d'oeil à partir de la baie vitrée à côté de moi et me rend compte que le soleil est déjà couché. Les cours doivent être finis. Je retrouve le hall d'entrée sans trop de difficultés et entre dans la Grande Salle, laquelle est vide. Et j'ai faim.

J'hésite deux secondes entre commencer mon devoir de métamorphose ou aller me trouver quelque chose à manger. J'opte rapidement pour la deuxième option et me dirige vers les cuisines quand je rencontre une bande de premières années. Des petits Poufsouffles avec leurs blasons pathétiques et leurs cravates jaunes et je me sens presque forcée de les suivre alors qu'ils prennent un couloir que jamais je n'avais remarqué.

Avec un peu de chance, avec un peu de...

«Qu'est ce que tu fous là?»

Je déglutis et me retourne avec précipitation. Ce genre de coïncidences, ça arrive pas dans la vraie vie. Ça serait trop pourri, autrement. Je m'auto-persuade en deux millièmes de seconde que c'était une hallucination et décide d'arrêter ma filature stupide. Une main se saisit de mon poignet alors que je m'apprêtait à repartir dans l'autre sens.

Il faut savoir que je suis très sensible du poignet.

Je me retourne et lui réponds:

«Écoutes, je sais pas ce que je fais là. J'ai dû me perdre. Ce genre de trucs.»

Il me regarde avec ses yeux noirs et jamais je n'avais remarqué leur couleur avant. Y en avait que pour ses cheveux si longs et si lisses mais tout de suite je sais, je comprend, que je n'avais encore rien vu quand je pensais que c'était ce qu'il avait de plus beau.

«T'aurais juste pu demander où se trouvait notre salle commune, au lieu de traumatiser les gosses, à les suivre comme ça...

-Je te dis que je me suis perdue. C'est la vie, ça arrive. Je ne... Je sais parfaitement où se trouve votre salle commune, en fait. Je n'ai besoin de suivre personne pour ça...

-Et où se trouve-t-elle?

-Je... Là n'est pas la question.»

Il sourit. Je défaille presque, et il relâche mon poignet. J'ai une sale impression de vide. Et de froid que laisse sa main quand il reprend:

«Pourquoi tu me regardes autant?

-Maintenant, tu veux dire? Non, je te regarde pas plus que tu ne le fais...

-A chaque fois qu'on se croise, plutôt. Dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, dans les cachots. »

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Quand on me pose ce genre de questions, je risque fort de dire la vérité.

«Je sais pas. C'est indépendant de ma volonté. C'est la faiblesse qui me perdra un jour. Un genre de pulsion.»

Il me sourit encore:

«Refouler une pulsion n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. C'est ce que dit la plupart des psychanalystes. Ils ont raison.»

Je saisis l'essentiel de sa phrase mais ne peut m'empêcher de demander:

«C'est quoi, psychanalystes?

-Des moldus.»


	2. Je suis Pansy Parkinson

**Notes: **Ça m'a prit un temps fou avant de trouver cette fin qui je l'avoue n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine. Je sais pas, ça m'apprendra à me lancer comme ça dans une histoire sans même y avoir pensé. Maintenant, je dois avouer que j'attends de voir la suite autant que vous. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se passer.

**Réponse aux reviews (ou plutôt à l'UNIQUE review, faut bien l'avouer...):**

En fait, Jindri, le personnage principal n'est pas _vraiment _méchant. C'est juste l'image qu'il veut renvoyer, ou alors que Pansy veut voir ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est réussi ou non. Tu me diras.

**2. Je suis Pansy Parkinson:**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et, vraiment, il avait pas besoin de faire ça. Je détourne mon regard histoire de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel je sens ses yeux sur moi, et son parfum, et son énergie parce que chaque sorcier en a une et que la sienne me trouble. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, et je devinne sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose:

«Tu sais comment je m'appelle?»

Je lève les yeux:

«Non.

-David.

-...

-Je sais que c'est terriblement banal. Mais dans le monde moldu, on n'a pas l'habitude des prénoms étranges et vraiment vieillots. De toutes façons, mes parents ont toujours manqué d'originalité.»

Il se laisse glisser contre le mur, pour s'asseoir à même le sol. J'ai une vue en plongée de lui, et Merlin, quelle vue. Ses yeux semblent m'inviter à faire de même, et son sourire moqueur me défier de poser mes fesses sur les pierres dures et glacées, sachant que je porte une jupe scandaleusement courte. Je n'hésite pas une seconde et murmure une fois à côté de lui:

«Tu sais, les collants, c'est isolant. J'ai pas froid, là. C'est comme ton pantalon, vois-tu? Je sais, on est en plein mois de Décembre et les gens se posent souvent cette question, du genre la pauvre cruche elle veut tellement montrer ses jambes qu'elle souffre en silence et en plus elle se croit sexy. Mais moi, je me crois pas sexy, c'est juste que mes jambes, tu vois, j'aime bien.»

Il sourit, et c'est tout ce que mon cerveau arrive à enregistrer.

Je me suis pas attardée. J'avais mon devoir de métamorphose à rendre. J'ai pas passé ma soirée avec lui, oh, bien sûr que non. Il m'a posé un tas de questions. Des questions tellement indiscrètes que je n'avais d'autre choix que celui de répondre, puis d'en poser de plus révoltantes encore. Voilà comment j'ai su que sa grand-mère avait rencontré son grand-père pendant la seconde guerre mondiale des Moldus, et qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à coucher avec lui, que sa première copine était asiatique et que quand il avait cinq ans, il mordait dans des citrons sans faire de grimace.

Par principe, je ne dis pas grand chose aux gens que je connais à peine, ni même aux gens que je connais depuis des années. On m'a appris à être réservée. D'après mes parents, c'est la meilleure chose à faire quand on vit dans un milieu tel que le notre. Question de sécurité. David est au courant maintenant de quelques détails sur mon enfance et ma famille que même Draco et Millicent ignorent. Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, parce que je sens qu'il ne s'en servira pas contre moi. Et puis, c'est comme ça. Il y a des gens qui peuvent te pousser à la confidence sans faire de chantage. Juste avec leurs yeux, et leurs sourires, et leurs mains dans les cheveux.

Quand il a fallu que je parte, parce qu'il y a une fin à tout, et surtout aux choses agréables, il est resté longtemps assis par terre, à me regarder partir. Et moi, je marchais presque à reculons tout en réprimant un sourire.

Le plus dur, vraiment, je vais vous le dire, c'est d'éviter quelqu'un et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas quand il marche juste à côté de vous, ou qu'il mange en face. Au début, je me disais que David allait être profondément blessé par mon désintérêt. Qu'il me verrait passer à côté de lui sans le voir, et que, fou de douleur, il n'arriverait pas à retenir sa main de se saisir de mon poignet. C'est ce que je pensais au tout début. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas dormi. Je me demandais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, à ce moment précis où ma main se retrouverait dans la sienne sous les yeux surpris de tous mes amis et des siens. Un genre d'amour impossible déchirant et je me disais qu'il fallait quand même que je sois à mon avantage à cet instant là, histoire de bien marquer les esprits.

Quand le réveil sonna, je me suis pour la première fois laissée glisser hors des draps pour sauter sous la douche sans qu'il y ait besoin de me menacer.

Vous pouvez donc aisément deviner ma déception quand il est passé devant moi sans me voir. Ses yeux, qui ne se sont pas posés une seule fois sur mon corps tremblant d'impatience, sont restés parfaitement secs, et aucune pression ne s'est exercée sur mon poignet maudit. Je n'ai rien mangé, je n'ai rien écrit et je n'ai rien fait à aucun moment de la journée sinon penser à ma vie de merde, car il faut appeler un chaudron un chaudron et que quand ta vie est nulle, il faut pas se voiler la face.

Je déteste, abhorre qu'on m'ignore et il a fallu que ce soit un _Poufsouffle_ qui le fasse! Voilà que je retombe dans l'insulte vulgaire, mais il semblerait qu'avec les personnes obscènes, il n'y ait que ça qui marche.

Le lendemain, ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, mais sans même me voir. J'ai trouvé ça tellement horrible, et insultant, que j'ai jeté un sort à son jus de citrouille, histoire qu'il soit salé et bien dégueulasse. Mais je me suis trompée de cible. En soit, c'est pas bien grave et ça a fait marrer les filles. Moi, je déteste les poufsouffles, c'est un fait. Alors, c'est un peu normal que je fasse ce genre de farces infantiles juste pour les emmerder. Je dis juste que j'ai eu quand même de la chance qu'aucun de mes amis n'ait remarqué le sourire peu convaincu sur mes lèvres.

Au bout de trois jours, j'avais envie de me jeter par chaque fenêtre devant laquelle je passais, et de m'écraser quelque mètres plus bas, comme la crotte que je suis. Jamais rien de tel ne m'était arrivé, à aucun moment de ma vie. Et pour aucun gars, cela va sans dire. J'avais juste envie de crever, mais je le faisais avec dignité. Je souriais moins, et je ne dormais plus, ne mangeais plus. Mais je gardais cet air hautain qui caractérise tant les élèves de ma maison. C'est toute une socialisation, je vous dis. Je ne pouvais savoir ce qui me gênais le plus, entre son indifférence et ses mains sur les hanches de cette fille. J'avais eu l'impression, cette nuit là, que nous avions bien accroché, et qu'il m'aimait bien, malgré tout. Il trouvait que j'étais _vraie_, pour une Serpentard, ce qui doit être pour lui un compliment, connaissant la maison à laquelle il appartient.

Et puis une semaine est passée. Je n'ai pas oublié, bien entendu, mais ça me fait bien moins d'effet. Après tout, je le connaît à peine. On s'est parlé moins de quatre heures. C'est une parenthèse dans ma vie, un point c'est tout. Une bien agréable parenthèse, soit, mais je ne suis pas fille à aller quémander l'attention de qui que ce soit. C'est juste qu'il arrive parfois, quand on n'a jamais eu de vraies expériences sentimentales, de penser que, peut-être, hein, on sait jamais, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Et c'est juste un espoir un peu con, un peu puérile, mais on peut pas s'en empêcher. Je suis à Serpentard, je suis une Parkison, mais je suis humaine, et puis c'est comme ça.

Je ranime le feu de la salle commune d'un coup de baguette. Draco entre, dépasse le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais écroulée, puis revient sur ses pas. Un sourire étire ses lèvres qu'il me tend, le plus naturellement possible. Je l'embrasse par habitude. Après tout, qui pourrait refuser un baiser au Prince des Serpentards, dites-moi? Il attrape mon visage, me fixe deux secondes avant de me murmurer:

«Vas-y.»

Je le regarde puis me passe une main sur le visage. Bien sûr, il a tout compris. Il me connaît depuis tellement longtemps, il faut que j'arrête de sous-estimer son intelligence ou peut-être juste sa vue. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que c'est de David dont il s'agit. Autrement, il aurait demandé après plus de détails, il aurait posé des questions. Je le connais aussi. Par coeur. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, il se serait demandé ce que ça fait d'embrasser un sang-de-bourbe. Si c'est la même chose que d'embrasser un sorcier de sang pur. Il m'aurait demandé si David me lit des poésies, s'il me propose des escapades sous la lune et ce genre de grosses conneries romantiques qu'on imagine si bien les Pouffsouffles faire. Car tout Serpentard est bourré de préjugés. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Moi aussi, je voudrais savoir.

Si seulement vous pouviez comprendre à quelle point je crevais d'envie de savoir. Voilà pourquoi je me lève d'un coup, et répond:

«Tu as raison. Passes une bonne soirée.»

Au début, j'avais dans l'idée de demander à des première année d'aller le chercher dans sa salle commune. Il serait venu, bien sûr, et là, je lui aurais posé un genre de question stupide mais en fait moi je m'en foutrais totalement de sa réponse. Je lui aurais demandé une indication sur le monde moldu, pour mes cours, comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment. Et alors, il me répondrait et après ben je lui dirais merci et salut et je repartirais dans l'autre sens. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, il serait sensé me suivre et me supplier de lui pardonner, mais comme il ne le fera pas, je reviendrais sur mes pas mais genre brusquement, dramatiquement. Ça serait époustouflant et il me regarderait et me trouverait absolument sublime quand je lui poserais une seconde question encore plus débile que la première.

Oui, c'est ce que j'avais dans l'idée, mais à mi-chemin, tandis que je passais à côté des cuisines, il a fallu que je le croise, alors que je n'avais pas encore préparé de question à lui poser ou quoi, et que je n'étais pas prête à recevoir l'image de son visage dans mon champs de vision.

On s'arrête brusquement, à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Il me fait un salut de la main. Et je reste comme ça, à le regarder. Il s'apprête à partir, et c'est moi qui me saisit de son poignet.

«David?»

Il se retourne et ses joues sont aussi roses que dans mon souvenir. Il ne me répond pas, ne me demande pas d'aller au bout de ma pensée. Et moi, je me contente de le fixer encore et encore, comme si c'était la première fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui, comme si je ne le connaissais pas, comme s'il ne me plaisait pas spécialement. Ses yeux café, ses cheveux trop longs et trop noirs, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres qui laissent échapper une respiration aussi fébrile que la mienne. Et d'un coup, l'absurdité de la situation me coupe le souffle.

Merlin. Je suis Pansy Parkinson. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.


End file.
